home at last
by 13pinklizard
Summary: Edward leaves and bella gose through some rough time at high school but when its over she takes a trip she dose not intend to return from.


**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did I do not own twilight *endless sobbing***

**The end**

My life was over I do not know what to do now but to sit and watch as life passes me by. Ok so maybe I am being over dramatic but hay he left me my soul just walked out of my life and I do not know what to do. Then it came to me I know what I am going to do for the hopefully rest of my life. I had just graduated and it had been a whole year since I had seen my two protective older brothers and my bitchy yet loving older sister a year since I have seen my best friend and sister and my loving mother and father who I missed fiercely but not as much as I missed my heart it was gone with them and I knew they did not care for me or else they would not have left me here. I was sick and tired of being depressed "Charlie I think I'm going to go to Italy for a vacation just to relax and see new things is that ok?" I looked at my father and smiled it felt weird my face mussels had not been used it months I preferred the deadpan stairs. "Ok Bells do what you want but are you sure you don't want to go to collage?" I looked at him either I was getting what I want or I would die trying litterly where I was going I would ether die or get accepted "no I think I still want to take a brake from school" we sat in silence for a few seconds "I think I will leave in three weeks."

Three weeks later, I walked out in to the sun lit courtyard in the Florence airport

Volturi here I come. I thought as I got the keys to my rental car

**The longest five minutes of my life**

It took about five hours to get to voltara I drove so slowly to take in the sights wishing that I were not alone. When the castle came into sight, I thought I saw a flash of bronze and then of silver my head snapped to the side hopefully and as I suspected just saw a man on a boat out on a lake I sighed was I ever going to get over him.

When I got in to the castle and surrounding town I was surprised to see that it was cloudy and I had already passed three vampires I drew in a breath this was going to be hard one wrong word and I was dead but then again I really did not care. I parked and got out and felt the stares of several people on me. I looked up and saw two people staring at me. They were kids but I knew they were older then that because of the stairs they were giving me. One was a girl with full lips and blond hair and the other was a guy that had darker hair and his lips were not as full but a lovely face all the same "hello" the girl said in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to gag. "Welcome to Voltara. I am Jane and this is Alec my brother. We are tour guides, would you like a tour of the castle." I saw Alec smile a little smile that had I not been use to it I would have agreed. "Umm" I said trying to sound like I was trying to deicide, "I don't think so I came here to meet some one or well just… I guess he dose not know I'm coming but I-" the boy Alec cut me off "we could help you find him we know every one in the city." I bet you could help me find him I thought, "If you can just give us his name we can go and find him." Jane finished "umm, I think his name is Aro" Jane and Alec stiffened "we don't know anyone named Aro." Alec said a little to quickly "oh I think you do." I said "he has two 'brothers' and there names are Marcus and one name Caius." They looked shocked at my amount of nolage "I know EVERYTHING so don't pull the 'I have no idea what your talking about' crap because I know everything now if you could show me to Aro and Jane stop trying to cause me pain because it is not going to work" she gasped "how do you know about my power? And how do you know about" she dropped her voice to a low whisper "Vampires?" I looked at her could I trust her. She is a volturi member and a vary loyal one at that so I think she would just waltz up to Aro and tell him so "I don't think I will tell you. I mean you seem underneath all that cold and hardness of being a Volturi guard is a sweet girl but you willingly or not you will tell your masters so I will not tell you my secrets." I looked at her coolly for a while then Alec cleared his throat and with a little laughter in his voice said, "You think Jane Is a sweet girl. You have to be kidding us I mean look at her she is the type of girl who drowns puppies and steals candy from small children in now way is she a sweet girl at all period." Jane was glaring at her twin "I think" I put in "that you think that way because you are her twin brother, and brothers no matter how close they are always get on there sisters nerves." I looked at Jane who was laughing she managed to say "I like this one brother we should take her to Aro she would make a nice sister you know if they say no I might just change you my self." Alec looked shocked "you made Jane laugh an actual laugh a human whom we have known all of" he glanced down at his watch "five minutes has made Jane laugh this is amazing. Fallow us we will take you to Aro and we will protect you from Felix he is rather thirsty we have not fed in awhile." He walked a way and Jane followed at a slower pace to walk next to me "wow" I mumbled under my breath "that was the longest five minutes of my life." As I followed Jane's musical laughter sounded again. Step one complete step two is set in motion.

**More Mind readers. Yay.**

When we got to the thrown room I gasped, it was extremely old and vary brightly lit "why hello Jane and you to Alec. Who is this? A human? She I not lunch I suspect judging by the smile on young Jane's face." The man who was speaking was vary old and had papery skin like shale instead of granite. "Master this is. Um what is your name? I don't think you mentioned it earlier." oh I had not thought of this should I tell them my real name or fake? Well they will probably kill me so eh what the heck. "Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella or Izzy which ever you prefer." I looked at Jane who was still at my side my heart ached in side she reminded me of Alice… no I will not go down that path she is Jane and Alice was Alice they are not the same. "Master" Alec spoke hesitantly. "Master she made Jane laughs a true actual laugh." Aro well I assumed it was Aro looked stricken "Alec what kind of laugh like the laugh when Felix pantsed Demetri or the laugh when she is torturing some one?" I got the feeling that I did not like Aro to much "master it was like the laugh when Felix pantsed Demetri." A small gasp escaped Aro "that's it she must join us" grate he keeps calling me she gosh he is such an ass "um yah" I said coolly "she has a name and she dose not like being called she." Jane stared at me and then burst out laughing the musical sound filled the room and I loved it I wanted her as a sister I wanted to be part of this family. "So Aro" I said casually "can I join the Volturi guard?" he looked at me smiled and nodded Jane let out a squeal of delight. She started humming a song that sounded familiar "what are you humming?" I asked even though I thought I knew "oh it's just Clair De Lune." Oh now I know where I new that song from "so Jane you like Debussy?" she looked shocked I knew what she was talking about. "Yes I do like Debussy I met him you now I was a concert in oh god knows when. I'll tell you this it was a long time ago" she raised her eyebrows to make her point and I was awed "you met Debussy omigod that is amazing. Wait a second how old are you? I don't mean what age you were turned at I mean how old are you really? She looked at me sheepishly "I'm afraid you won't like me as much if you knew." Oh Jane if only you knew. "I promise I will like you the same amount, if not more." She looked at me "I was turned in the 17 hundreds near where London is but more like Cardiff." Wow she my new best friend is just about 300 years old wow can I pick B.F.F or what oh well at least I had friends. "Wow Jane you are old." She looked sad "hey Jane can I call you grandma?" she looked at me as if I had lost my mind and then burst out laughing. "No and if you ever call me that I will kill you." We were laughing so hard that even Jane did not hear Aro's approach "so Izzy I would like to know of your past could you tell me and how you came to know about vampires? Or I could well you see that my power is to read minds sort of but I have to make physical contact to do it so if you would?" he held out his hand and I looked at it skeptically, I testily reached out my hand and he held it close. Creepy is this person a pervert or something. Oh crap he might be listening "marvelous I cant read her thoughts Jane dear would you please try your power on her I would like to see if that dose not work as well" Jane looked scared but she did what she was told and started to stare at me "its not working" she whined "why wont it work" she stopped and then looked mad at her self for something "I should not have been trying so hard. You are my friend and I don't want to hurt you." She still looked angry I cleared my through "um hay Aro about me Becoming a Vampire um who will change me?" he looked at me "I will" he answered "ok um can I call my dad and tell him I have been kidnapped and not to look for me. I do not want him to worry about me. I love him a lot and it would mean a lot to me." I looked at Aro his face softened "of course Isabella or I mean Izzy." I gave him the death glare "if you call me Isabella again I will find a way to hurt you in some way. You know what funny Aro is. The fact that the entire voltara castle is lit with candles and torches that are you know FIRE just thought I would point it out." As I finished with my little rant, Aro looked horrified "how do you know so much?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes "I've seen a vampire killed okay. Happy now? There now, you know every thing. Can I call my dad now" I looked at him and he nodded but looked slightly startled as I walked off with Jane she stared at me and it made me self-consensus. "What?" I asked as we walked into a room with one table in the vary center and a phone in the center of the table "it just that no one ever talks to Aro like that" she sounded shocked "oh" was all I said "so Jane Aro is a mind reader" I asked she nodded her head "oh that must suck I knew this one mind reader one time was a complete and total douche he could not read me and was always complaneing. It was so annoying." She laughed "your lucky master can not read you" she said simply.

**A/N so this is 3 chapters but i was to lazy to split it up**

**song of the week Spitfire by prodigy**

**please reviwe and i am sorry for misspelled words i have bad spelling**


End file.
